


It's Empty In The Valley Of Your Heart

by fallingforyoureyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Liam, Uh sex?, enjoy please, idk what to tag but okay, mentions of Zerrie - Freeform, mentions of payzer - Freeform, mentions of sophiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforyoureyes/pseuds/fallingforyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time we touch, I’m all shook up. You make me wanna…How deep is your love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Empty In The Valley Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically just a short oneshot about Zayn “helping” Liam through his breakup, if you’re putting up what I’m putting down. This is my first time writing anything Ziam so omg I hope you like it. Obviously, Larry is my OTP but I do quite enjoy some Ziam from time to time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, carry on and enjoy!

              

                The smell of cigarette smoke and spray paint filled the room as Zayn worked on another masterpiece of his, which just so happened to be another portrait of Batman. It would go very well with his other hundred or so pictures of Batman he made. He wasn’t obsessed with Batman though. He was obsessed with Liam Payne. And Liam Payne was a little bit obsessed with Batman, but in a super cute way, because everything Liam did was super cute.

                It was probably a very bad thing to have a crush on your best mate when you technically were engaged to your girlfriend and now fiancé, but Zayn couldn’t help his feelings. He liked Perrie, but Liam always brought a brand new kind of happiness to him whenever he was around him. It was unlike anything he had every felt with anyone else in his life. His life was good though, even if he didn’t get to be with Liam in the way that he wanted to, so he just swallowed his feelings and dealt with the everyday things and did his best to push past those feelings.

                Whenever Zayn wanted to run away from whatever was bothering him, he would turn to art, thus bringing along the creation of the graffiti room in his house. When things got stressful with work, he drew in some sketchbooks to get away. When things got bad at home or with Perrie, he would paint on some canvases, but those two outlets never satisfied him completely. He needed a bigger space for his bigger ideas, and on one particularly bad day he just took a spray can to the plain white walls in the barren and empty room and finally felt his release. That was when he knew he would have this room dedicated for his stress relief.

                Lately though, even the art didn’t take away Zayn from his feelings towards his bandmate. It would keep him distracted for a while until he realized that he was working on something that reminded him of Liam. He even caught himself painting a portrait of his mate once, but it scared him so much that he scrapped it and stopped working on his art for the rest of the day. Now, though, he just gave in and decided to paint whatever he felt like painting, which lately seemed like a lot of Batman pictures. There wasn’t anything wrong with it. Liam liked Batman a lot. So did he, or maybe he just liked Liam a lot too.

                The door to his graffiti room opened suddenly, taking Zayn’s attention from the artwork below him to the door. Liam came walking in, looking obviously distraught and upset about something. Zayn wasn’t surprised by this. His best mate had a key to his house and was welcome to stop by anytime he wanted or needed to, which lately seemed like very often—not that Zayn was complaining. Anytime he could get with Liam he would appreciate it greatly. Zayn took off his mask that covered his mouth and nose and sat his spray can down. “What’s up, mate?” he asked as he sat up on his knees and looked up to the brown eyed boy who took no time at all to sit down next to him.

                “Sophia and I broke up,” Liam answered in a quiet voice as if the whole world would hear in that moment.

                “Ah, shit, sorry about that,” Zayn sincerely replied, gently reaching over and patting Liam’s back consolingly. He looked worried and although he was a little worried about Liam being okay, on the inside he was more excited about the idea of the boy he really fancied being single and available. Not that it would matter anyways, he was engaged. Zayn had to keep reminding himself of that, but it was so damn hard when his heart would beat so loudly in his ears whenever he was around his best friend that he would completely forget about that one girl he was with.

                “It’s true what you said about her,” Liam replied back without any hesitation. He kept his head tilted down and his eyes lowered to the floor. “That she was just using me for the fame.”

                Zayn’s eyes widened a bit in surprise from that because he never once thought that Liam would believe him. Liam had been so infatuated with Sophia that he was almost certain his words would never ring true to the man; Liam had even gotten really angry at Zayn when he told him that. So, hearing Liam admit that what he said was true was a big shocker to Zayn. Worry vibrated through Zayn’s heart strings still but so was excitement with the thought that Liam could be his now—well, at least be no one else’s. “Oh, yeah, sorry about that…that seriously sucks,” Zayn replied back a bit slowly, unsure of how to handle the situation without showing his happiness. “She was no good for you, man, I’m sorry to say it.”

                Liam stayed quiet for a while before he bit his lip and nodded, his head slowly lifting up. His eyes met with Zayn’s and Zayn couldn’t handle how sad Liam looked. “If she wasn’t good for me and if Danielle wasn’t good for me and if all those girls I were talking to weren’t good for me, then who is good for me Zayn?” Liam demanded to know, narrowing his eyes a bit. “I think you just don’t want me to be happy because you always tell me these things and then it messes up my relationships.”

                “Shit, Li, is that what you think?” Zayn asked back in disbelief, shaking his head. “No, that’s the complete opposite of what I want. I want you to be happy. I want to see that smile on your face. I’m just being honest with you about these girls; they’re no good for you.” He paused for a moment before continuing on. “You need someone who cares about you and loves you entirely with all their heart. Someone who would do anything to make you happy, someone to make you laugh, someone to make you feel good about yourself and your life, someone who wants to be with you because you’re you and not because you’re Liam Payne from One Direction.” _Someone like me_ , Zayn finished in his head.

                Liam’s expression changed from one of anger and sadness to one of content with a genuine smile on him. “Thanks Zayn,” he said back. “I know you want me to be happy but I don’t think it’ll come any time soon. No one’s wanted me back in school and no one’s still wanting me now either. I can’t even hold a steady relationship. I just can’t even begin to explain how my heart feels right now.”

                “Empty,” Zayn immediately replied back, nodding a bit in understanding. He knew that feeling all too well. Never satisfied and happy with what he had, never able to have what he wanted even though he was always at arm’s reach. It always left his heart feeling extremely empty.

                “Yeah, like that,” Liam said back, smiling weakly at Zayn. “Not like you would know that.” He cleared his throat and looked over, seeing the partially done Batman painting. “That looks good,” he added in to change the subject. “It’s pretty sick.”

                “Thanks,” Zayn said back, stretching back before standing up. “You can have it when I’m done.”

                “Really?” Liam surprisingly asked, smiling that perfectly mile wide grin that Zayn loved so much. “Thanks!”

                Zayn just gave a polite nod before leaving the room and heading out to the bar he had installed near his kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses before heading back into the room and sitting down next to Liam. He filled up the tiny glasses and handed one over to him. “Here, drink up; it always helps me when I’m down about something.” Liam looked down at the alcohol and hesitated a bit before nodding and taking the shot down with Zayn. Zayn filled up their glasses again, and he and Liam took another shot before he sat the bottle down. “Drink as much as you want,” Zayn instructed. Liam just nodded and looked back to the painting, pointing at it. “Keep working,” he told Zayn. “I want to watch you.”

                Zayn smiled a bit and nodded. He could never say no to Liam even if he wanted to. He picked up the spray paint can and started to work on the painting again, losing himself in concentration before Liam spoke up and broke it. “How’s Perrie?” he asked.

                Zayn stopped his hand just as he was about to spray another area and sighed. “Let’s not talk about her right now,” he said, just wishing that someone could go five minutes when talking to him without asking about Perrie.

                “Alright,” Liam said back. He filled up the shot glass again and slid it over to Zayn for him to take, thinking that maybe he and his fiancé were having problems again, and as Zayn had said—drinking always helped him feel better. Zayn barely glanced up at Liam before taking the glass and drinking the alcohol before starting to paint again.

                After a little bit, the painting was only halfway completed, but Zayn felt like he needed a break. He sat the can down and sat up, stretching his back again before looking back to Liam. He looked into his eyes and chuckled a bit because it was easy to tell that Liam was definitely buzzed now, his eyes a bit glossy and hazed. He reached out and grabbed the bottle from Liam and took a big gulp from it, laughing some more as he sat the bottle back down. “There, don’t you feel much better?” he asked.

                Liam nodded and laughed a bit himself before looking back over to the picture. “How do you do that?” he asked. “You’re so talented Zayn, seriously. Has anyone ever told you that before?” Liam laughed a bit, shaking his head lightly at himself. “’Course you have, we have thousands of fans that tell us that every day. But I mean, like, seriously, you’re amazingly talented.”

                Zayn sat there and stared at Liam for a moment before laughing harder, not able to control his smile. He would take any and all praise he could get from the boy. “Anyone could do it,” he said, picking up the can and holding it out for Liam. “Here, c’mon, I’ll show you.” Liam scooted closer and looked down at the portrait, obediently waiting for instructions. “Paint this section black,” Zayn told him as he pointed to the area on the canvas that was still white.

                Liam nodded and gripped the can tightly as he pressed down on the button and sprayed the paint out where Zayn told him to. Once it was solid black, he stopped and pulled his hand back. “How’s this?” he asked, looking up at Zayn with slightly widened eyes as if he were a child waiting to hear back how well he had done from his teacher.

                “Perfect,” Zayn replied back honestly, taking the can from Liam and replacing it with a different color. “Now, over here—“ he started, leaning in closer to point to a section. “This…this needs to be yellow,” he said. His breath hitched a bit when he realized that his lips were so close to Liam’s and that all he needed to do was just lean in a few more inches before they were kissing.

                Liam didn’t catch what Zayn was feeling though, so he just nodded and painted the area. “Like this?” he asked, turning his head a bit to look up at Zayn for his approval.

                Zayn licked his lips as he looked into Liam’s chocolate eyes and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, just…” he paused as he took another deep breath in. “Just…like this,” he said, reaching over and taking the can from Liam. He looked back up into his eyes and let out a shaky breath, just wanting to close the distance between them. He wanted to so bad, but for some reason something was stopping him. Zayn glanced back down to the canvas, spraying a few spots. _Fuck it_ , he decided and dropped the can before turning, pulling Liam closer and crashing their lips together. Zayn closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see Liam’s reaction.

                Liam immediately pulled back from the kiss, making a face at Zayn. “What are you doing?” he asked back, his voice shaking a bit.

                “Sorry, sorry, I—“ Zayn stumbled for words, just shaking his head some more. “Never mind, shit, sorry.”

                Liam stared at Zayn for a long, silent and slightly awkward moment before saying, “Shut up.” Before Zayn could question what he meant, Liam was kissing him again. He was hesitant and slow, but Zayn didn’t care, too happy to even have this moment. Liam’s lips were slightly chapped yet had a touch of silky softness to it anyways. Zayn just wanted to lick over his lips and hold the taste and feeling his mind forever.

                The kiss grew more passionate as time went on, both boys grabbing each other desperately and moving into one another as close as possible. Zayn was completely surprised by how his best mate was reacting; he was sure that any other normal person would’ve shoved their friend away and gotten angry. He didn’t care though. He would take what he could get, even if it was just for a brief moment. Memories could last a life time.

                Liam was the first one to pull away, breathing harshly, lips slightly red and puffy. “What about Perrie?” he asked breathlessly.

                “Shut up,” Zayn was the one to say it this time, lunging in for Liam’s neck and kissing at it gently. He didn’t want to think about her right now. He didn’t want to think about any of his other problems. He just wanted to think about Liam and how amazing it felt to finally be kissing him, even though deep down inside he knew the next day would be filled with regret once Liam realized it was all just a drunken mistake he acted on because of extreme loneliness and heartbreak.

                Soon Zayn started to become impatient and he was really desperate, needing more. If this was going to be a onetime thing, he would want it to go as far as possible. He knew if things got too far for Liam’s liking that he would stop it, but for now, he would move on with full force. He pulled back and removed Liam’s shirt in one swift motion, exposing his toned body that was honestly just so fucking hot. Zayn licked his lips again before taking off his own shirt and then pushing Liam down so he was lying on his back.

                “Zayn—“ Liam started.

                “Shut up,” Zayn growled back lowly before he started to attack Liam’s body with pleasant kisses. That definitely shut Liam up that time.

                By the time Zayn’s trail of kisses led him lower and lower, there was a bulge in Liam’s jeans. Zayn smiled in accomplishment as he reached out, carefully unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. Liam closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath in relief. Zayn didn’t hesitate to remove his own pants and he leaned over, beginning to palm Liam through his boxers. A beautiful noise escaped Liam’s lips and Zayn could’ve came right then and there from just the sound. He was achingly hard in his own briefs, desperate for some action but not wanting to push Liam too far. He was scared to move too fast and scare him away. Zayn pulled back and tugged Liam’s boxers down, watching as his cock sprung out. Zayn groaned a bit and immediately wrapped his hand around it, stroking it slowly and watching Liam’s face for his reaction. Liam’s jaw dropped open and he let out a shaky moan, face contorting in pleasure. Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “You’re so easy, so beautiful,” he murmured, laughing some more.

                “Shut up,” Liam replied back in a heavy breath, chuckling softly himself.

                Zayn teasingly stroked Liam’s cock slowly for a while before leaning over, licking around his head. He stopped shortly afterwards though, letting go and sitting back up. He felt like he needed to let Liam know how he felt before they did anything. He could not go into this with Liam thinking it was all just a rebound to take his mind off of things. “Hey, Li?” he questioned.

                Liam groaned in frustration and pushed himself up so he was sitting up on his elbows. “What?” he asked. “You can’t just stop now.”

                Zayn laughed softly and rubbed Liam’s chest soothingly. “When I told you that none of those girls weren’t good for you, it’s because it was true,” he said, shushing Liam when he went to protest the conversation. “And when I told you that you need a person to be able to give their all to you, I said that because that person is me. And I could do all that for you, I could be the person that you need. I can be the reason why your heart is full of love and not empty, if you just give me the chance.”

                Liam’s eyebrows furrowed together a bit before he started to laugh loudly. He sat up completely and looked around as if he was assessing this situation for the first time. “You’re too drunk,” he said. “I’m too drunk. This isn’t right. You have Perrie.”

                “I don’t want Perrie, I want you,” Zayn shot back, looking at Liam seriously. “This isn’t a joke, I love you, Li—more than just friends. I have for a while now. This isn’t some drunken mistake, I’m well aware of what I’m saying and doing right now.”

                Zayn’s heart stops for a moment when it looks like Liam is seriously contemplating just leaving and stopping this, but then Liam smiled and nodded some before laying back down how he was before. Sure, he was probably still too drunk to fully comprehend—after all he had drank a lot more than Zayn—but Zayn would take that as his cue to let things continue on with how they were going. Zayn leaned over started to kiss Liam’s soft lips again, his hand roaming down his chiseled chest until he reached his dick, gripping onto it again as he stroked it a bit quicker this time. He pulled back from Liam’s face so he could hear those hot pants and moans; they were much better than what he had imagined them to sound like. He eventually pulled away though, quickly standing up and scuttling off to his bedroom. He dug around through some drawers for a bit before he found is bottle of lube. He practically sprinted back into the graffiti room. He dropped down next to Liam on the floor, tearing off the lid from the bottle of lube. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he said.

                “I’ve never been with another man before,” Liam quietly admitted, shyly looking up at Zayn with his big brown puppy dog eyes. Zayn could just melt in them.

                “I know, babe,” he replied back gently. “Don’t worry about a thing though. It’s going to be good, yeah?” Liam stayed quiet, only nodding breathlessly in response.

                Zayn stood up enough to pull off his briefs before he sat back down on the floor, completely nude now. He laid back down and was working on opening himself up when Liam’s hand suddenly grabbed onto his own and stopped him. “Let me try it,” he said. Zayn nodded and removed his fingers, passing the bottle of lube over to Liam. He laid down flat then and closed his eyes, grabbing onto his own dick and stroking it a bit quickly. His heart was hammering excitedly, breath shaking anxiously. This all felt too surreal, too much like a dream, and when Liam was finally inserting his fingers, Zayn felt like he was in absolute nirvana. Zayn had to coach Liam through what to entirely do, but once he was doing it on his own, it was so great. Every time he had fantasized or dreamed about this did not compare to how it was actually feeling now. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like when they were actually having sex.

                “Fuck, shit, Li, I’m ready,” Zayn said after Liam had worked him up enough. He was feeling hot and ready, completely and achingly hard now.

                Liam nodded and pulled out his fingers, looking up at Zayn eagerly. “What do I do now?” he asked.

                Zayn gently pushed Liam back down so he was on his back before getting up and straddling him. “Just trust me,” he ordered. He kissed him gently before getting up and grabbing onto Liam’s cock, lining himself up before slowly dropping down onto his dick. He groaned loudly, biting his lip as Liam filled him up. Zayn bottomed out and he sat still, breathing heavily. Liam let out a loud moan, lightly gripping onto Zayn’s slightly protruding hipbones. “F-Fuck,” Zayn breathed, body trembling a bit. He hadn’t had sex with another male in a very long time, so he wasn’t nearly prepared for how stretched and full he would feel. It was totally worth it though, and already a thousand times better than any other sex he had with a female.

                Liam was already panting lightly, licking his lips over and over again as he stared up at Zayn with wide eyes. “Are you…are you okay?” he panted out worriedly.

                Zayn couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh from that because it was just so damn cute and just so Liam. Always worrying, even if it was just worrying that his dick was too big for his best mate’s ass. Once Zayn’s laughing fit was over, he felt a bit more stretched open and prepared, so he leaned down some more to be closer to Liam. He caressed his fingers through his hair while looking into Liam’s eyes, just wanting him to be calm and relaxed and happy. He closed his eyes and began to kiss Liam again as he started to rock his hips a bit to get friction. Liam was already a hot mess underneath Zayn, panting heavily and moaning loudly.

                The room was quickly filled with pants and moans and little whimpers as Zayn increased the pace. Liam’s voice was silky smooth, luxurious like sliding into a pile of satin sheets. Zayn’s voice was rougher and raspy, still pleasurable though like nails running down a back. Their hearts were beating rapidly yet in sync, banging against each other as their chests rubbed together. Zayn picked up the pace even more, rocking down onto Liam a bit harder and faster. He leaned forward more, one hand gripping tightly into Liam’s hair and the other reaching forward, gripping onto a different painting Zayn had been working on before that was set aside to dry. His hand smeared into the paint, totally ruining the portrait but Zayn could care less. He was too far gone into his bliss to care about anything other than Liam right now. Zayn let go of Liam’s hair and his other hand went above his head into the portrait with the other hand, moving some more to try and get a better angle. He moved back up, placing his hands onto Liam’s chest. The orange paint that had gotten onto Zayn’s hands left handprints and stains all over Liam’s chest, dirtying him up with the warm colors that matched the burning heat and passion Zayn had in the pit of his stomach whenever he was around his lover.

                “S-Shit,” Zayn loudly gasped out when Liam began to get the swing of things and thrust up a little bit into him, hitting his spot now with each thrust. “Oh, fuck, Liam,” he hoarsely keened out. He rocked down even harder and faster now onto Liam’s cock as he reached down and grabbed onto his own dick, stroking himself quickly, smearing the orange paint over himself now.

                “I’m close,” Liam panted out, opening his eyes back up and looking up to Zayn. “I-I’m gonna—“ Zayn didn’t let him finish though. He quickly leaned back over and reconnected their lips, panting into his mouth as they continued to kiss deeply. Liam came inside of Zayn just a moment later, filling him up and making him feel even more elated. It didn’t take but a second later before he was coming hard, riding out his orgasm before slowing down to a stop. His back was arched and his eyes closed he was he was leaned back some still, hands slightly gripping onto Liam’s chest.

                After he calmed down some and his heart slowed down, Zayn opened his eyes back up and looked down at Liam. He expected him to look full of regret or disgust, but Liam’s expression was only full of peacefulness and happiness. Zayn smiled widely and gently pecked Liam’s plush lips before pulling himself off and lying down onto his chest, the orange paint now spreading onto Zayn even more. He honestly didn’t care though; it made him feel even closer with the boy. “Hey, Zayn?” Liam questioned after a moment of silence. Zayn just hummed back quietly in response, still recovering and coming down from his high. “I tried to tell you in the beginning, but you wouldn’t listen to me. You laid me down onto your Batman painting. I’m sorry I ruined it.”

                Zayn couldn’t help but smile even more as he pushed himself up so he was straddling his lover. He looked down at Liam, reaching out and gently brushing his hair back with his fingers. “I don’t care,” he truthfully said back. “I don’t need some stupid portrait when I have you to stare you; you’re my Batman, Li, my hero.”

                Liam let out the fucking cutest sounding giggle ever, kick starting Zayn’s hammering heart again. “You’re my hero too, Zayn,” he said back, his tone serious and full of love. He happened to glance down though and he started laughing loudly. “Your dick is orange,” he stated before starting to giggle some more. Zayn couldn’t help but laugh some himself, hitting Liam’s chest playfully. “You’ve got an Oompa Loompa dick.”

                “Shut up,” Zayn said back, trying to sound annoyed but it didn’t come out like that when he was still laughing. “Not everyone can have a massive dick like you, not that I’m complaining.” He waited until Liam was done laughing before asking, “How are you feeling now?”

                “Good,” Liam replied back without any hesitation. “I don’t feel empty anymore.”

                “I’m glad,” Zayn replied back before scooting off of Liam and standing up. He reached a hand out for him and helped him out, turning him around and laughing even more when he saw the black paint smeared all over his back. “Aw, babe, it’s all over you. How about we go take a shower, yeah?” Liam nodded back in response. Zayn quickly smacked Liam’s bum and ran off to the nearest bathroom. Liam chased after Zayn, pulling him in closer once he caught up to him in the bathroom and kissing him lovingly again. Zayn back away though and turned on the shower, testing the water with his hands before stepping inside the shower. He reached out a hand for Liam again and smiled sweetly at him. “Come on in, Batman.”

                Liam stepped into the shower and under the spray of the water, closing his eyes as Zayn stepped up behind him. He grabbed the soap and started to wash Liam’s back for him. He lowered his hand teasingly, eventually reaching his bum and squeezing it. Liam bit his lip, trying to fight off the reaction he was having but he couldn’t help it as he started to get a little hard again. Liam quickly turned around and pushed Zayn back up to the wall, moving their bodies closer to each other. He took charge this time, kissing and sucking at Zayn’s neck, loving the soft and breathy moans he was receiving as a response. He trailed his kisses up, nipping and sucking on Zayn’s earlobe before kissing his ear gently. “One more time.”


End file.
